Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Video content, such as video information, electronic books, Internet publications, outputs of mobile device applications, software effective to display video, etc. may be output by different content output devices. For example, content may be output to a user through a computer, mobile phone, smart phone, super phone, augmented reality device, etc. In general, these types of content output devices create waves that are discernible by a human.